Gundam Heavyarms Kai
How Gundam Heavyarms Kai joined the Tourney An upgrade over the Heavyarms to make it worthy for space combat and improve its weaponry. Several vernier thrusters were added to give the Heavyarms more stability and mobility in a zero-gravity environment. Its Beam Gatling Gun was also improved, having two Gatling barrels instead of the original's one, and this allows the Gundam to deal more damage. After the battle with White Fang, Trowa prepared to retire his Mobile Suit to be with Catherine Bloom. But suddenly, a storm of soldiers led by King Lion was heading for him. How to unlock *Clear 500 Man Brawl with Gundam Heavyarms. *Play 1931 matches. For both methods, you must fight the Gundam Heavyarms Kai in Antartica. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with it by wishing for it from Porunga or purchasing it for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating the Gundam Heavyarms Kai, wishing for it from Porunga or purchasing from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Trowa Barton's new armed mobile suit, the Gundam Heavyarms Kai!" It will be seen left of Ugly Chris, right of Mista, below Walker Galliar and above Gernsbeck. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gundam Heavyarms Kai holds the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun out. After the announcer calls its name Gundam Heavyarms Kai barrel whips the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun two times then fires ten shots as the camera zooms then Trowa Barton says "Going from place to place like this, I figured it would only be a matter of time before someone found us." Special Moves Chest Gatling Gun (Neutral) Fires chest-mounted machine guns. 3 can be fired at a time. Homing Missile (Side) A volley of six explosive shots from its shoulders. Gun Kick (Up) Gundam Heavyarms Kai does a somersault-like upward kick. Ends in the air. Gun Rocket Riddle (Down) Gundam Heavyarms Kai fires shoulder explosives and chest machine guns. Gatling Slash (Hyper Smash) Gundam Heavyarms Kai fires the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun in a bizarre pattern, then after seven seconds, finishes with a spinning dive slash with the Army Knife mounted from the right arm. Armed Barrage (Final Smash) Trowa announces "You're mine!" then Gundam Heavyarms Kai rapid-fires shoulder and leg explosives as well as chest machine guns. After twelve seconds, the Gundam powers down with Trowa going "Out of ammo." Victory Animations #Gundam Heavyarms Kai thrusts its Army Knife then fires a burst from the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun then Trowa says "Mistakes on the battlefield can only lead to one thing... Death." #Gundam Heavyarms Kai fires a circular spray of gatling gun shots then Trowa says "Looks like you made a mistake!" #Gundam Heavyarms Kai shoots its shoulder and leg missiles into the air like fireworks then thrusts the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun and says "That's what they get for attacking before verifying our actual strength." On-Screen Appearance Gundam Heavyarms Kai flies in and readies the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun then Trowa says "If we're gonna transport this thing, we can't do it by land." Trivia *The Gundam Heavyarms Kai's rival King Leo's impersonator, King Lion, while its second rival is the former Fire Lord turned Phoenix King, Ozai. *Trowa Barton shares his English voice actor with Ryoma Nagare (in Getter-1), Moera Fatima (in Ideon) and Kyoya Izayoi. *Trowa Barton shares his Japanese voice actor with Kurama's Yoko form, Kwame and Saki Amamiya. *Trowa Barton shares his French voice actor with King Kong, the Fist Master and Guan Suo. *Trowa Barton shares his German voice actor with Cradily, Krookodile, Ursaring, Dialga and Green Two. *Trowa Barton shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh and Javik. *Trowa Barton shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Elder Astor, BJ and Vulcano Rosso. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters